Alice Potter (Apples and Snakes)
Alice Petunia Emrys (born Potter) was born July 31, 1980 to James and Lily Potter and was the twin to Harry Potter. She was an adventurer and savior of the wizarding world. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a revolutionary and a student of Voldemort. She eventually defeated him in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Biography Childhood Early Life Potter grew up in Godric's Hollow with her twin brother. She was often neglected and grew to be a resentful attention-seeker. She channeled her frustrations into her art and fashion. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year Potter's parents took positions in the Hogwarts staff to protect her younger brother, Harry, from a possible return of Voldemort. She was Sorted into Slytherin and befriended Draco Malfoy. Second Year Potter discovered she could speak to snakes and decided to fight the Basilisk, and won. Her brother received all the credit for the task. Third Year Potter began vandalism as an outlet for her frustrations particularly in the form of magical graffiti. Fourth Year Potter was put in the Triwizard Tournament and was forced to confront who she was and began changing for the better. She fell in love with Wesley Diggory, took him to the Yule Ball, and saved him from the lake. At the end, she was taken by Voldemort and trained as an apprentice alongside Ky Emrys. Personality and traits Potter was ruthless, cunning, and ambitious. She was determined and resourceful. She was also charismatic and a natural leader who could inspire audiences. She had a heart of gold and trained with Voldemort only to learn how to defeat him. She never knew muggles well but still wanted to protect them. She was recklessly brave and was willing to sacrifice herself almost too easily. In her youth she was very destructive and selfish with no aim in her life. She later would restrain her destructive, malevolent ways and only ever lost control in her grief. Her emotions were ultimately her downfall. She loved passionately, was a hateful avenger, and could never handle loss all that well. Physical appearance Potter was petite, with purple hair and a heart-shaped face. She had a button nose, a lightning scar, and dark eyebrows. Her eyes were like her mother's. She did not need glasses. She dressed in a pastel-punk style, filled with femininity and attitude. She grew less punk as she grew older, although she always kept her purple hair as something completely unique to her and what she was like. Relationships Family Potter did not get along well with her parents or her twin. They were neglectful and cruel to her, something she would not reconcile with until she was in her late thirties. They just simply could never look past their individual searches for glory to truly see and understand each other. Children Potter had a great love for the twins, who were extremely powerful. She tried to raise them as best as she could but they were closer to their father than they were to her. They looked up to her and she loved them a lot. She loved her third child as well, although she did not spend a lot of time with them before she was in a coma. Love Life Wesley Diggory Diggory was Potter's first love. With a fairytale romance during the Triwizard Tournament, Diggory forcefully showed Potter the good that lay within her despite all her feelings to the contrary. He was her inspiration for becoming a better person, even long past his death. She still loved him for the rest of her life, although it was more characteristic of eternal young love. She was extremely destructive and became a violent recluse after his death until Emrys was able to bring her back to life once more. Ky Emrys Potter and Emrys were students of Lord Voldemort. Both had no true love towards the Dark Lord but were doing it for convienience. They suffered together, and eventually took the factions to the schoolyard. After the Battle of London Bridge, which resulted in Wesley Diggory's death, he surrendered and joined the Spark. He always harbored an attraction and infatuation towards the younger girl. He was inspired by her to be a better man and became the lover she wanted and needed. She loved him differenly than she did Diggory but loved them both about the same. Sources *''Apples and Snakes'' *''Apples and Ravens'' *''Apples and Trees'' Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Aurors Category:Slytherins